


Family Movie Night

by Liberte_Egalite_Broadway



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: At the same time, Buddy Aurinko's crime family, Fluff, Gen, Movie Night, Sickfic, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Theft, so they have a, they're all sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 14:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21137879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liberte_Egalite_Broadway/pseuds/Liberte_Egalite_Broadway
Summary: The entire crime family is sick.(exported from my Tumblr in honor of release day)





	Family Movie Night

“I wanna die.” 

“Don’t be defeatist, darling.” 

“I wanna…. ng.” The blankets shuffle as Vespa rolls over. “Go into a coma.” 

With a sigh, I let her cuddle against my side and wrap an arm around her waist. It was not in any of my plans for the entirety of our crew to come down with illness at the same time. Really, if I were able to plan for this sort of thing, this would be positively the last time I would pick. But fate doesn’t care at all for our timing, as Jet feels the need to remind me. 

He’s here too, lying across the couch. Rita had the idea that we should all “crash” here in the rec room. “If we’re gonna be sick, we might as well all be sick together and have fun”, was her exact phrasing, I believe. So now here we are, with Vespa and myself on our air mattress, Jet stretched out on the couch that is really too small for him, Rita in a nest of pillows and blankets she dragged in, and Juno passed out across Nureyev’s lap on the loveseat. 

“This is absolutely my FAVORITEST movie!” Rita chirps as she pulls the next segment of our movie marathon up. 

“You said that about the - _achoo!_ \- the last one, darling.” 

“Yeah, but I MEAN IT bout this one, Captain A! This one is for sure the best!”

“Does the acting quality improve with this one?” Vespa grumbles from under my arm. 

“It sure does - it gets EVEN - _ch_! - BETTER! They take the actin’ from a 100 to a 7000! Ain’t that amazin’?”

Vespa groans loudly. “Nureyev, how many sleeping pills do we have left?”

“Juno finished them off, I’m afraid.” Nureyev runs his fingers affectionately through Juno’s hair as the lady snores away against his chest. “We don’t have another bottle.” 

“_Fuck_.” 

“Don’t worry, Miss Vespa, I think you’re really gonna like this movie! Promise!” Rita snuggles deeper into her blanket, grinning from ear to ear. I simply reminds myself that, for the outstanding work she does, it’s almost worth watching these films. “Gosh, this is so NICE! All of us just hangin’ out as a family and watching a movie together! Makes me kinda glad we got sick, in a way.” The joy in her eyes makes me smile. I’ve grown somewhat fond of this Martian hacker, and her innocence in the face of all we go through. 

But then the voice on the screen bellows, “MERMAIDS SWIM IN THE VOID OF SPACE” followed by the now-familiar guitar riff that Rita describes as “epic”, and the smile drops. 

We collectively endure “Void is the Ocean” for a half hour or so, disturbed occasionally by the sounds of loud sniffling or Rita squealing in delight. At the movie’s one-third point, she pauses it and turns around. “Hey, you know what I want?” she says. “I could really go for an iced raspberry coffee slushie! Nothin’ better than seein’ a movie with friends AND refreshments!”

“You are sick,” Jet reminds her. “You cannot go buy iced coffee.” 

“Okay, well, maybe I could order it remotely an’ have a delivery drone bring it to us! We’re parked on a planet right now, we should take advantage of that. We really don’t do that all that often, ya know?” 

“I’m not sure that’s advisable, darling,” I say. “We can’t afford to give away our location to a delivery drone. With all the stolen merchandise we have aboard -”

“Okaaaaay, so I’ll hack it! Then nobody’s gotta pay for it AN’ it won’t give away our location!” She folds her hands on the side of the air mattress and looks imploringly into my eyes. “Pleeeeeeeease, Captain A? Pleeeease can we all have coffee an’ snacks together?” 

And there’s something so sweet about this young lady, even if she is the reason I’ve had to endure five movies of the “Void is the Ocean” saga. Oh, why not? I suppose it’s just good that she’s so willing to commit a crime. “Very well, darling. You can get me a large cappucino, hazelnut. A croissant would be lovely, too.”

“GREAT!” Rita excitedly opens the notepad on her comms and taps in my drink like a waitress. “Aaaaaand Ms. Vespa? Whaddaya want?”

“Medium espresso.” Vespa grumbles from under the covers. 

“A medium coffee with a shot of espresso?”

“Medium cup.” She pulls the covers down. “Full of espresso.” 

“That ain’t health-”

“If I’m going to be awake, I am going to be _awake_,” Vespa snarls, and Rita squeaks and types it into her comms. 

“O-okay! An’ for you, Mistah Big Guy?”

“I will have a large tea. With two sugars. Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome! An’ I know how Mistah Steel likes his coffee already, soo…. that just leaves Mistah Nureyev!”

“Get Juno a large,” Nureyev says, still stroking Juno’s hair. “He’ll complain, but he needs it. I’ll have a medium vanilla chai latte with extra vanilla, but as little foam as possible, with soy milk instead of lactose. And honey, not sugar. That’s quite important.”

“I’m… gonna need ya to repeat that a few more times.” 

He does, until she finishes and hops up. “Okay! I’m gonna take this to our main system and hack a drone from there, an’ then we can all have our drinks! Gee, this will be fun, I ain’t ever piloted a drone before. Be right back!” 

She skips away, comms in hand. The four of us look at each other. 

“All in favor of turning off the movie while she’s gone?” Nureyev asks. 

I grab the remote. “I second.” 

**Author's Note:**

> The croissant Buddy ordered isn't for her to eat, it's for her to tear pieces off of and feed to Vespa. 
> 
> come rob a space starbucks with me on Tumblr: this-is-a-podcast-fanblog.tumblr.com


End file.
